geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Idols
Idols is a 2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration hosted by Herdys and verified by Dorami.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EsKfImKvaFc This level is meant to be a partial tribute to Update 1.9. It is currently #101 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above Aurora (#102) and below Conical Depression (#100). History On December 4, 2017, Herdys released a video showcasing an XL Insane Demon layout he recently built.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ugGmpX4naqY&t=2s It became well-received for its fun gameplay and great sync, and thus motivated ZafkielGD to host a fully decorated version with 18 creators, and also hosted a Creator Contest to get some unknown creators into the mix.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xgSB2zTZmG8&t=20s In March, FarDreamer posted a montage of the near-finished level, which caused more people to look into it.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZ40TqtorBE&t=108s In August 2018, sometime after Dorami returned to the game, he picked up the finished version of the level to verify. He got 43% and 96%,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qCYQ_9GUwX8 but on August 18, 2018, he verified it, being the hardest demon in his first comeback month (which is why he called it "legendary"). Gameplay The first part starts out with some difficult cube and robot sections, with some good sync and small cube mazes. Then it goes into a drop. Then, the player enters a fast-paced cube section, then a fast-paced robot. Then it goes into a UFO segment, then a wave segment and the UFO and wave both have a 1.9-like style. Then a short cube section, then a ball section. Then a ship with tight spaces, that ends with 1.9-styled blocks. Then it says the words in the song, Then a hard spider part, and then a short spider/ball dual, then a short ball with 1.9 like design, then a short spider. Then a UFO, then a short ship sequence. Then a mini cube part, then a short mini-wave, then a ship with a lot of flashes. Then a half-speed robot segment, then a half-speed cube section, then it gets back into fast-paced gameplay. It starts with a robot, then a wave, then a short cube, short ship sequence, then cube again. Then a short robot, a cube, and this part ends with a short robot. Then it says the words in the song. Then, the player enters a UFO segment which has a decoration that switches between multiple big 1.9 levels. Then a ship that starts with a Death Moon style, then is shortly normal, then a wave with 1.9-like decoration, then a cube then robot, then auto cube, then words, then a dual cube, short dual robot, then back to dual cube, dual ball, then wave then dual wave, then dual UFO, then a dual cube again. Then it shows the words in the song, then a cube, then a short UFO, then short ship, then short robot, then really short wave, then dash orbs, then a swing copter that switches through and Red World Rebirth style. Then the words in the song appear, Then a short cube, then robot, then cube. Then a ship with a lot of speed changes. Then a cube, then a robot, then a ball, then cube, and then a robot segment. Then a short cube section, then robot segment, then a short UFO segment. Then cube, and then it shows the credits of the level, the rest is a half-speed ship sequence until the end of the level. Records Trivia *The password for the level is 2309. *The level contains 256,500 objects. *The level has some pieces of decoration that are from famous 1.9 levels, such as Death Moon and Ultrasonic. *In the end, many creators had short ~1-second parts before the level ended. *The actual song is not on the level, you have to download it in order to play it. *Dorami crashed at 96% in one video. *Many famous players are saying it's not that hard for an Extreme Demon: SrGuillester beat it in ten minutes, Nexus beat it in 2 days, and Dorami (the verifier) beat it in 2 weeks. *Some people call this an Insane Demon for its lack of extreme difficulty. *There is another rated level called Idols, a 1.9 auto-map by MrLorenzo. *The part from 40-45 has a background which is a reference to this music YouTuber. *This level was usually based on a level called Coming Soon Collab16 by ZenthicAxy78. *It's logo is said to be Pikachu's tail. Videos .]] References Category:2.1 levels Category:Collaborations Category:Top 150 Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:XL levels